


Doctor Strange Prompt Fills

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Nightmares, Yoga pants, expect lots and lots of fluff, gah so much fluff, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Prompts I've filled from requests on Tumblr. Tags will be added.Mostly Strange/Mordo.





	1. Strordo, nightmare comforting

**Strordo prompt: Stephen wakes up from a nightmare about Dormmammu and the time loop. Mordo is there to comfort him.**

Stephen Strange sat up with a shout, the dream pain of being ripped apart dissipating instantly, and one last ‘I’ve come to bargain!’ ringing in his ears. The image of the huge glowing eyes before him retreating back into the recesses of his mind.

He looked around wild-eyed at his surroundings, taking in that he was in the ornate master bedroom of the New York Sanctum. It was night. He was on Earth, the Dark Dimension was far away, and he was safe.

A hand came up to rest on his shoulder and he flinched violently.

Oh and he wasn’t alone.

Next to him on the bed was Karl Mordo. Stephen could see his broad chest in light streaming in from the window and their activities of the night quickly came back to him. The pleasing ache in Stephen’s backside was another reminder.

“Another nightmare?” asked Mordo, sitting up further and slipping an arm around Stephen’s waist.

“Yeah,” said Stephen with a hoarse croak.

The roughness of Stephen’s voice didn’t get past Mordo. “Would you like a glass of water?” asked Mordo.

Stephen nodded, “Yeah I’ll get it.” But before Stephen could get up, Mordo gently pushed him back into the pillows, not really leaving any room for argument. He pulled back the covers on the bed, stood up and gave a small stretch before walking out of the room. He hadn’t bothered to put on pajama pants like Stephen had after their romp and Stephen couldn’t help but ogle the other man in the dim light. The shadows played off Mordo’s muscled physique quite nicely. Stephen felt his heart rate pick up for non-nightmare related reasons.

Mordo was quickly back, glass of water in hand, and he smirked at seeing the American subtly eying him. They had just fucked hours before, and yet Stephen was still acting coy at how attractive he found him.

Mordo got back beneath the covers and handed the glass to the other man, who took a generous gulp before setting the glass aside.

Stephen stared down at his scarred hands, not really knowing what to say about the nightmare he had just had. Mordo knew all about what he had gone through with Dormammu, the sacrifices he had made over and over, but still it was hard expressing the fear he felt over the incident. Pride would always be Stephen Strange’s downfall.

Luckily, Mordo didn’t pressure him to speak, instead urging him to lay back down, maneuvering Stephen so that his head laid on Mordo’s chest and Stephen’s arms held on tight to Mordo, who had his own arm wrapped around the other man.

Before they could drift off to sleep again, Mordo leaned his head down and whispered, “You did so good. You saved us. Now let me protect you.”

Stephen Strange’s sleep went uninterrupted for the rest of the night.


	2. Strordo Royal AU first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the Doctor Strange Kink Meme on Tumblr:  
> we’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice” Royal Strordo AU (I can't believe there are no royal AUs yet tbh)

Prince Karl Mordo stared at the young man in front of him, relief flooding his system. The young man in question was avoiding eye contact, feeling awkward under Prince Karl’s awed expression. 

Finally the young man, Prince Stephen Strange, coughed and looked up, “What has you so surprised, your highness?”

“You’re…really pretty.” 

Stephen shifted, “And why do you sound so shocked?”

“In the portraits you looked weird.”

The Advisor for the Royal Mordo family could have had a heart attack. He should’ve have known introducing the princes at the age of thirteen was a mistake, “What he means your highness is that your beauty is best witnessed in person, it cannot be captured by a painter’s brus–”

“No, I mean you looked weird in the paintings, your face was too long and your eyes too small and far apart. It doesn’t look right in the painting, but in person, you’re prettier than all the ladies and gentlemen of our court. You look like…an angel! My friends made fun of your pictures, but they’ll eat their words seeing you in person. They’ll be so jealous I will have a beautiful consort.”

The Royal Advisor was feeling faint. How could Karl be so uncouth after all the years of his training? He turned to Prince Stephen to make sure the child wasn’t insulted, but he found the boy blushing with a small smile on his face.

“And you look a lot less serious than your paintings, your highness. You’re very…handsome in real life.”

Mordo puffed out his chest, “Call me Karl, if we are to be wed none of this ‘your highness’ nonsense will do.” He reached forward grabbing his hand, “Come on, I have to show you off to my friends!”

With that the two boys rushed out of the door and the Royal Advisor could have fainted from relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you're interested in writing fics, please think about supporting the kink meme.  
> https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/


	3. Strordo, touch deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strordo prompt: Stephen is unused to prolonged physical contact (Christine is likely the only one he trusts enough). This naturally makes touching a little uncomfortable. It makes things like sparring a little tricky. Cue Mordo slowly warming him up to it with small touches. An unintended side effect is Stephen slowly falling in love with him.

It started with an innocent hand offered to Stephen to help stand up after Mordo had knocked him down in sparring. Stephen had stared at Mordo’s outstretched hand for a lingering moment before he instead pushed himself up on his own. Mordo didn’t let himself think too much over it, instead just continuing to block Strange’s blows.

The next time it happened, he was passing Strange in the hallway, the other man’s arms weighed down with books from the library. Mordo called out a greeting to Strange as they passed and reached up to grasp the other man’s shoulder. But Strange reacted badly to the simple touch and jumped, knocking a book from his pile and onto the floor. Mordo swooped down and grabbed the book and Strange snatched it from his grasp before he could make an apology.

The third time it happened, Mordo knew it was time to address the issue. The other times, hands snatched back after being handed something, a bow instead of a handshake, etc, he assumed had to do with American taste in personal space. After all, Mordo had grown up in Europe, where a common greeting was a kiss on the cheek, maybe it was just a clash of cultures. But he knew Americans liked hugs, and so when an older retired master, a large man in height and width came to visit Kamar Taj and he gave all of the novices, including a Mr. Strange, big bear hugs which lifted them off their feet. Mordo was puzzled by Stephen’s reaction. The man’s eyes were widened and his breathing became quick and the panic didn’t cease when he was released.

“May I speak to Mr. Strange alone please?” asked Mordo, noticing that his student needed to escape the crowded courtyard, and he led him into the empty hallway.

“Are you alright?” asked Mordo, Strange hiding the fact that he was still a little out of breath.

“What?” snapped Strange, looking at Mordo like his question was ridiculous, “That guy has a pretty strong grip is all, couldn’t breathe there for a moment.”

“Master Silas does give enthusiastic greetings yes, but I wouldn’t think they would warrant you looking fearful for your life.”

Strange huffed, “Well, I just don’t like being touched is all.”

Mordo cocked his head, “But you were a doctor.”

“Yeah, and that involved me touching people, not the other way around.”

“Our sparring is quite physical and will only become more so—“

“Look, I can handle that okay? I get it, I need to ‘fight like my life depended on it.’ But the rest? I can do without that.”

Mordo raised his eyebrows, “Sounds like a lonely existence to me.”

Stephen shrugged, obviously done with the conversation as he marched off down the hallway.

xxxx

Mordo didn’t want to let the issue rest, one part of training at Kamar Taj was confronting things that had made them uncomfortable in their civilian lives and overcoming them. Stephen’s aversion to touch was something that needed to be confronted.

Mordo first got more touchy during sparring, letting his grips last maybe a little longer than normal, making sure to pat Stephen on the back a little more once they were done. He hoped he could acclimatize the other man to another’s touch. Stephen had at first shot him some ugly looks when he did so, but eventually stopped responding.

Next, Mordo started touching him more outside of training. He would sit down next to him in the library to ask about what he was reading, and then give his hand a soft stroke before he stood up and left. These touches also made his student flinch at first, but again, he seemed to get used to them. One day during breakfast, Strange had a grain of rice stuck in his beard and he didn’t even react with Mordo reached up and grabbed it. Stephen merely gave him a smirk as he continued to eat.

Something new started to happen after a few weeks, Strange started to touch him more too. Stephen would give him good-hearted pats on the thigh while they conversed to the library, he’d let his fingers linger on Mordo’s when passed him a teacup in the morning. He noticed that Strange’s eyes lingered on him for longer periods of time when they trained together.

Of course, all of these touches were building up to something. One day, after a particularly strenuous training session, Mordo stood up and was going to give Strange a friendly pat on the shoulder after they cooled down, but his wrist was caught in Strange’s hand before he could. Strange was staring up at him with a predatory look before he slowly stood up from the bench they had been resting on. He looked at Mordo, and lipped his lips, and crushed said lips together with the other man’s.

Mordo instantly tensed, but melted into the kiss, letting Stephen’s tongue slip into his mouth. Mordo’s sense of decorum reappeared though, realizing that they were still in the courtyard, and some students stopped to stare at them. None of them looked surprised though, anyone could’ve told you this was inevitable with how they had been dancing around lately.

Mordo pulled away and Stephen let him have his wrist back. Stephen gave him a smile and sauntered back inside with a quick, “See you later.” It was obviously an invitation to continue later in private.

His mentor stared after him once he had left, obviously shaken. This wasn’t the outcome he was expecting from his mission, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased.


	4. Strordo Angst, Stephen comforts Mordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to combine these prompts together:  
> Strordo; Stephen comforting and cuddling Karl, because Karl needs a little TLC too
> 
> Strordo prompt: Takes place after the end of the movie. Mordo returns to the NY Sanctum. He and Stephen talk. They explain the reasons behind their actions. Make-up sex is an option but not necessary. Basically a fix-it fic. 
> 
> Strordo prompt (if you're still doing that): could be at the same time TAO dies, at the Hong Kong climax, or (for extra ~drama~) after Dormammu is defeated, but the thing is... Mordo dies in Stephen's arms and he can't do anything about it. Yes, my prompt is: Mordo dying. In Stephen's arms. And the Time Stone can't help. I'm an angst whore and I'm sorry )'
> 
> How did I do?
> 
> Special listening to this chapter is Nightclothes by Radical Face and also Forest Fire by Brighton.

Change never came easily to Stephen Strange’s life. He was set on track to become a doctor by the tragic death of his sister when he was just 19. His path to Kamar Taj was forged by a car crash that mangled his body and destroyed his career. So of course it would take the world almost being destroyed to bring Karl Mordo back to him.

Said sorcerer was currently lying bandaged in Stephen’s bed in the New York Sanctum. He had shown up in the midst of a battle with some of Dormammu’s Mindless Ones in the middle of Chicago and had helped Strange fend them off. In the process he had gotten injured though, and Strange found himself with a patient to tend to.

Stephen was anxious to talk to Mordo. He had been tracking the dealings of the rogue sorcerer, consulting with the sorcerers who he had taken their magic from. Stephen had been searching for him, but Mordo always seemed one step ahead. Well Strange _had_ caught up to him a few times, and they had exchanged words which had ended in blows.

So it came as a surprise with an attack aimed at Stephen had been deflected and Mordo had dropped to the ground at his side. They didn’t have time for words and had quickly fallen into tandem, recalling their training at Kamar Taj as they battled their assailants.

They were victorious in the end, and the Mindless Ones retreated back to the Dark Dimension, but Mordo had been stabbed through the shoulder. At first he had waved off Stephen’s concern, but he had crumpled at Strange’s feet, the Cloak of Levitation managing to grab him before he hit the ground.

With the help of the Cloak, Stephen took Mordo home and here he sat next to the other man. Stephen once more having stepped into a role he didn’t think he would being taking up again. He had treated his wound and wrapped a gauze around Mordo’s shoulder. He didn’t _have to_ put Mordo in his bed, but Stephen Strange couldn’t help but be a sentimental fool, remembering a fledgling relationship that had started at Kamar Taj. A romance that had crumbled when Mordo had broken away from them.

Mordo awoke with a groan and blinked open his eyes and Strange was quick to help him sit up on the pillows and take a drink from a nearby glass of water. Mordo settled and sighed, looking at his surroundings, “Am I in your bed?”

Strange gave him a crooked smile, “Wouldn’t be the first time, eh Karl?”

Mordo glared back at him.

“What? No ‘thank you, Stephen’? I saved your life you know.”

“And I saved yours, no thanks needed, we are even Strange,” said Mordo curtly.

“Why did you?”

“Why did I what?”

“Why did you save my life? I thought we were enemies.”

Mordo looked away from the other man, “We have different ideologies but if Dormammu was able to reach his goals, I too would suffer.”

Strange looked down, “I thought…”

“What did you think Strange? Spit it out.”

Strange met his eyes again, “I thought you may have joined forces with Dormammu. Against me.”

Mordo scoffed, obviously insulted, “You think we no better than scum like Kaecilius!”

Strange looked tired. “Mordo, you’ve tried to kill me, I don’t think you care about my opinion of you.”

“It was never my goal to kill anyone, even you, just to stop the misuse of magic.”

“Yes, I heard about the sorcerers who you’ve been stealing the magic from. You must be very powerful, what with all the energy.” Mordo didn’t look powerful though, he looked exhausted, thinner than before, his eyes more sunken in.

Mordo’s anger finally faltered, and he now looked pained, “I did what I did to right the wrongs of the Ancient One, she had put power in the hands of those who would misuse it, use it for petty reasons—“

“Oh yes Jonathan Pangborn using magic so he could simply walk was so egregious.”

Mordo did at least have decency to look a little ashamed and continued, “Well it no longer matters, the natural law has been broken time and time again, the bill is coming due.”

“And I will pay it.”

“Oh and what are you willing to sacrifice Strange?”

“Everything.”

The words had a finality to them that made Mordo not question that Strange had already paid his fair share of dues.

Mordo opened his mouth to ask him what he had done, what exactly happened in Hong Kong, when he was hit with a coughing fit, hacking painfully. Stephen grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to the other man, coming up and patting him on his bare back while he coughed. Strange couldn’t help but notice that the cloth came away red once he handed him the glass of water.

Mordo took a gulp and turned to the man standing next him, “It’s the energy I’ve collected, it’s my cross my bear, and yet it’s killing me. My bill is coming due it seems.”

“There must be something we can do—“

“No Stephen, I am not one your patients.”

“No, you’re not. You’re my _friend_.”

Mordo laughed. “You can’t mean that. Even after everything that’s happened?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a fool.”

Stephen gave him a sad smile, “I know.”

Mordo stared at him, “I can’t believe they made you Sorcerer Supreme.”

The painkillers shortly drew Mordo back into sleep, and Stephen would awake alone in the chair by his bed in the morning.

xxxx

The Ancient One’s prophecy was achieved, Mordo and Stephen had stood together and fought Dormammu on some isolated realm of existence. They had worked off each other and now reality was free from the malicious entity.

But the battle had taken its toll and both sorcerers were injured, they limped back through a portal to the Sanctum and once they were in the foyer, in front of the grand staircase, Mordo seized and let out a pained groan, falling to the floor.

“Mordo!” yelled Strange, running to knee by the heap of the man on the floor.

“What’s wrong? Show me your injuries! Let me help!”

“No Doctor Strange, I am beyond that. This is a long time coming, but I finished, Dormammu is gone. It’s time to pay up.”

“Oh shut up about bills, Karl! I can help you, I’m a doctor and a sorcerer, what good am I if I can’t help you?”

Mordo looked up at the panicked man and gave him a shaky smile, “There’s one thing you could do.”

Stephen nodded frantically, urging him on.

“Hold me?”

Stephen let out a pained whine and dragged Mordo into his arms, trying not to cause the man any more pain as he positioned him in his lap.

Mordo stared up Stephen with a smile, “Oh yes, there they are.”

“What?”

“Those eyes, you always did have beautiful eyes, they were one of the first things I noticed about you.”

Stephen gave a watery laugh, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe.”

“But anyway, it’s part of what I wanted to tell you. Did you ever wonder why I never came after your magic?”

“The thought did cross my mind, yes.”

“It’s because you hadn’t wronged me, it was the Ancient One I was angered by. And also you were my responsibility,” said Mordo finishing with a grimace.

“What?”

“I picked you off that street in Kathmandu, I brought you to Kamar Taj. Because I saw a lost soul, someone who was determined to give up everything to find what they were looking for and you know what else I saw?”

“A sad, penniless, arrogant jerk?”

“A very beautiful man.”

Strange clenched his eyes as a few tears slipped down his face. “You took me to Kamar Taj partially because you were attracted to me? Even with the scraggily beard and the dirty clothes?”

“Yes, and because of my pettiness and selfishness, existence is safe, Dormammu is gone. When I was misguidedly hunting sorcerers how could I come after you, when I was responsible for you becoming a sorcerer? With you in the world, I was no better than them. You were my shame.”

Mordo brought up a shaking hand to the Eye, laying in the middle of Stephen’s chest. “My last request is not to try and undo this Stephen, let me go. This a fitting end for a man like me. A better end than I deserve.”

Mordo waited until Stephen nodded solemnly, before exhaling and bringing a hand up to hold Stephen’s cheek and stroked some tears away with his thumb. “Stephen Strange. My most wonderful creation. I feel no shame. I am so proud of what you have become and I am proud that for a little while, I got to call you mine.”

Mordo then let out a pained gasp and his arm dropped. His eyes going glassy wide and unseeing. He body going limp in Stephen’s arms.

Stephen checked his pulse, finding it had stilled and then clutched at the man tighter. He let himself sob into Mordo’s silent chest, filling the Sanctum with wailing that he had not given into since his sister died.

He would soon untangle himself from Mordo’s body and start preparations to lay his friend, his enemy, his lover, to rest. But for now Doctor Stephen Strange gave into his grief. The world may be safe, but his had just become more empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to boys will be (kissing) boys who I am afraid I will have broken with this fill. Holler if you survived!


	5. sexy yoga pants fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I filled my own prompt again LOL:  
> Stephen/anyone. Porn-inspired. Stephen is doing yoga in the Sanctum/Kamar-Taj in tight yoga pants and he's showing off to someone. That someone eventually comes over and tears the butt out of the pants and fucks him.

Stephen let out a low moan as he arched his back, stretching out his tense muscles. Since he had found a pair of cheap, if not slightly too small, yoga pants, he had taken to doing yoga in the unused courtyard. Stephen had gained an appreciation for yoga living in the East, and whenever he could he would roll out his mat and start going through the motions.

His teacher, Karl Mordo, knew he had other motives than just needing exercise. Stephen’s gasps and moans were more of an obscene nature, pornographic even. And the stretches he employed involved a lot of him sticking his ass in the air, an ass that Karl Mordo was having a harder and harder time keeping his eyes off of. Stephen’s blue robes luckily covered it but his yoga pants left nothing to the imagination. And one day while he was observing his student, not spying of course, he couldn’t help but notice that Stephen wasn’t wearing any underwear during his yoga sessions.

No, Stephen Strange was definitely out to torture him.

The caresses and lingering glances had been bad enough, but this? This was unacceptable. This was completely unbecoming of a student of Kamar Taj.

There was only one thing to do: give Stephen exactly what he wanted.

Mordo walked out from behind the pillar he had been lurking behind and approached his student, “You’re not getting enough of an arch.”

Stephen turned his head but did not get out of the pose, he didn’t look surprised to see Mordo there. “Well I’m still a beginner aren’t I?”

Mordo came to stand behind him, and Stephen dipped his shoulders towards the ground, bringing his ass up for Mordo’s viewing, the cheeks were completely outlined and the fabric was so stretched it had gone a bit see-through, revealing the pale skin underneath.

“Why don’t you give me a few pointers?” asked Stephen. Mordo could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Mordo came to kneel beside Strange, “I would be happy to.” The teacher pushed Stephen’s shoulders down even more and then ran his hands up and down his back. “You’ve been at this for a good half hour, yet you’re still so tense.”

“Yeah, I got a lot of tension built up.”

“Well,” said Mordo, “Let me help you with that.”

He instructed Stephen to get into Cobra pose, and then started to lightly massage Stephen’s lower back. He started to move his hands further and further up, pushing up Stephen’s t-shirt. Stephen moved to take it off, but Mordo stopped him with a gentle hand, “No leave it on.”

He continued to stroke up and down Stephen’s back and let his hand come around to Stephen’s chest, letting his thumbs swipe at his nipples, causing Stephen to let out a quick gasp. “Hold the pose, Strange.”

He came to straddle Stephen’s legs and his hands began wandering downwards skipping over the object of Mordo’s torment and down to Stephen’s legs and he began massaging his thigh muscles. He moved his hands move further and further up, letting his hands graze Stephen’s ass before pulling down again. Stephen’s breathing was becoming a bit quicker, making Mordo pause. “Maintaining your breathing is an important part of yoga, Strange.”

“Mordo, please,” Stephen gasped out.

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“I thought I was touching you.”

“You know what I want you bastard.”

Mordo would not tolerate this disrespect and reached up and slapped Stephen’s ass. The other man gasped and fell forward onto his elbows. “I know what is you want, you’ve been tormenting and teasing me for weeks,” said Mordo as he brought his hands up to cup Stephen’s butt cheeks. He started to run a finger up and down the crease of the pants and paused to press his thumb where Stephen’s hole was.

Stephen was now full on panting with his cheek pressed to the floor, he thought they’d get up and run to a private room where they could finally consummate this burning tension. But then something unexpected happened, he felt Mordo pinch the fabric over his ass with both hands and pull at it violently until it ripped.

“Karl!” gasped out Stephen, “Karl what are you—”

“Shhhh,” reassured Mordo as he stroked Stephen’s now exposed cheeks, “Trust your teacher.”

Stephen was starting to worry that someone could come along and see them. Surely fucking in a courtyard constituted expulsion from Kamar Taj, but Mordo didn’t seem worried so he continued to lay there and let those hands do their work. When Stephen heard a click he turned and saw Mordo putting away a small tube back into his pocket. “You came prepared.”

“I’ve been carrying it around with me for a week, just in case a situation arose. You are so obviously desperate for me to take you.”

“Ha I thought I was being subtle,” said Stephen. Any other comments from the apprentice were cut off as Mordo moved to rub the lube over Stephen’s hole and he slipped in a finger.

“You’re loose,” said Mordo surprised.

Stephen chuckled, “I may have been fingering myself earlier thinking about this very situation.”

Mordo rolled his eyes and shut up Stephen by adding another finger. “Well you got what you wanted, are you happy? You’re used to getting what you want.”

“Well to be honest, I thought there’d be a bed involved,” said Stephen before gasping as Mordo started to scissor his fingers within him.

Mordo leaned forward, pushing up Stephen’s shirt and laying down some kisses on Stephen’s naked back, “Next time.”

After a third finger was added, Mordo pulled out and undid some of his trousers’ ties, bringing out his fully erect cock. He tugged up Stephen to be on his knees and then ran his cock along his student’s crack, smearing precum as he did so. He reached forward under Stephen and cupped his partner’s erection, still trapped in the fabric of his yoga pants, causing Stephen to let out a whimper.

Mordo gripped Stephen’s hips and pushed into him and started to vigorously fuck the man who had been teasing him for weeks. He would occasionally pull out and rub his cock against Stephen’s trapped erection, causing Strange to gasp and try to bring a hand up to give himself release, but Mordo simply batted his hand away. “No, you don’t get off that easy.”

He went back to fucking Stephen and his climax was near until he suddenly pulled out and tucked his erection under the seam of Stephen’s ripped yoga pants and against Stephen’s own cock. Then he started to move in tandem with Strange, the sorcerers rubbing their lengths together until Mordo shuddered and came against Stephen. He reached up and stroked Stephen through the fabric, helping the other man reach his own climax.

Mordo leaned back as Stephen turned himself over onto his back, and looked up at Mordo still panting slightly. The crotch of the yoga pants were still intact but strained with both of their releases. “You ruined my yoga pants.”

“Yes, I did,” said Mordo, “But they had it coming.”

Mordo helped Stephen up and the other man looked around the courtyard, “Uh Karl? How am I supposed to get back to my room with my ass hanging out of my pants and my crotch covered in semen?”

Mordo shrugged, already having secured himself under his clothes, and turned to make off down the hallway. “I don’t know Strange, you’re clever, you’ll figure it out,” he said as he turned the corner and left Stephen was a smirk.

Stephen stared after him, wondering not only about if he could make a portal without a sling ring, but what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PLACE THE BLamE oN THOSE PICS OF BENEDICTS BUTT AT THE BAFTAS


	6. OT3 post Infinity War Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt: https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/174380854915/ot3-omegaverse-au-prompt-infinity-war-spoilers
> 
> edited a bit to make only Stephen pregnant

Karl didn’t realize anything was wrong until the sorcerer he was on a mission with collapses into ashes in front of his eyes. They were deep in the Andes searching for an ancient relic hidden away by an Inca tribe, and Karl instantly knew that it wasn’t sorcery that caused his fellow sorcerer to become a pile of ashes at his feet. He would’ve been able to sense the use of energy. But he felt nothing. And for the first time in a long time, Karl Mordo was scared. And the far off screams of a village close to their campsite only heightened that fear. So Karl opened a portal to the only place he wanted to be at that moment. 

And he ran home. 

He ran into the foyer of the New York Sanctum and called out to his alpha, using his smell to guide him up the stairs and into the library. Wong always took comfort from being surrounded by books, of course Karl would find him there. But when Karl saw his alpha, he knew there would be no comfort to be had. 

Wong wasn’t overly emotional. When one of them got hurt he was very even tempered, keeping everyone calm. He had told Karl that he loved him in a very matter of fact manner. When Stephen had arrived at Kamar-Taj, Wong had sat Karl down and told him that he was attracted to the omega and wanted to mate him also like he was giving Karl some sort of report (it was good that Karl and Stephen had already been fucking and discussing Stephen getting mated by Wong too). 

But now, his stoic alpha, was sitting in his favorite chair with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as tears dripped through his fingers onto the ornate rug below him. 

“No,” Karl choked, as tears filled the omega’s eyes, realizing that Wong’s tears could only mean one thing. 

Stephen. 

Their precocious, cocky, beautiful American. 

He was gone. 

Part of the mating process was bonding marks. Karl and Stephen wore their’s on the stretch of skin between their shoulders and their necks. Not every alpha wore the bonding mark of their omegas. but Wong had proudly bore two twin bite marks from his omegas on his forearms. And Wong looked up, devastated, and held out his arms, the sleeves on his robe rolled up to show that while Mordo’s mark on his right arm remained, the mark on the left had faded. There was only unblemished skin where it once had been. 

“Ste-Stephen,” cried Karl as his grip on the door frame failed and he crumpled to the floor, his face in his hands as he started to wail for the omega. Alphas with two omegas were almost unheard of in the modern day and age, but an alpha with two omegas that loved each other just as much as they loved their alpha? That had been a rare, and precious thing. 

Too magnificent for this cruel reality to let exist. 

Wong managed to stand up, realizing that he must comfort his remaining omega, and put his arm around Karl, gathering the omega up onto his feet and walking over to the chair he had been sitting in. He sat back on down on the chair, but now with Karl’s legs draped over his legs as Karl put his arms around Wong’s neck and sobbed into his alpha’s shoulder. Wong rubbed his back and cried silently himself. 

After a few more moments, Karl pulled back so he could look Wong in the eye. “Wha-what happened? Where was he? Did it happen here? Did you see it?” asked Karl in a wavering voice. The last time he had seen Stephen had been before he had left on his mission. They had all spent a wonderful morning in bed, until Wong had gotten up to make them breakfast, leaving Karl and Stephen to kiss and tease each other until their alpha had called to come get their pancakes before they went cold. He had kissed Stephen deeply before stepping through the portal to Peru. The other omega’s blue eyes shining with a secret smile for Mordo. 

He was thinking of that last time and didn’t notice Wong stop rubbing his back. The alpha’s face appeared to fall even more. “No, no this is the work of Thanos. The Mad Titan. His minions came for the Time Stone. He must have succeeded, gotten all of them.” 

“What?” 

“There was a fight, some of the Avengers were there, but Stephen….Stephen got taken.” 

Karl was confused, “How can that be, didn’t you protect him? Didn’t you go after him?” 

“A Sanctum must not be unguarded Karl,” said Wong, guilt clearly marring his face. 

Karl pushed himself up on the arm of the chair so he could stand on shaky legs. “We were supposed to protect him,” said Karl in a wavering voice. “He was impulsive and naive yes, but we were supposed to protect him. And you just… _let them take him?”_ He voice was rising with each word. 

“Don’t act like it was an easy choice, Karl,” said Wong his teeth clenched, his hands clenching the arms of the chair. “You are an even bigger believer in the our laws than me, would you have done differently?” 

“For Stephen? Yes, I would break every law in the goddamn book.”

“Karl Mordo you hypocrite!” snapped Wong, now on his feet, his voice growing venomous. “I’ve seen you give up comrades in arms for going against our rules. Don’t act like you would’ve let love affect your judgeme–”

“He was pregnant!”

“What?” asked Wong, looking as if Karl had slapped him in the face.

“His last heat, he conceived,” voice growing heavy with tears again. The heat had been speculator. A sweaty, barely aware Stephen laying back on Mordo’s chest as the other omega held him and kissed his neck as Wong, kneeling between his spread legs, knotted him. Then the following weeks of Stephen’s morning sickness and feeling lightheaded. Karl and Stephen had done a spell on Stephen that confirmed he was carrying. That last morning Karl had seen him had included them lying in bed, Karl kissing Stephen’s still flat belly, discussing how they would surprise Wong with the news when Karl got back. Karl feeding him forkfuls of his breakfast from his plate, kissing Stephen on the cheek and telling him it was important that he ate enough for two. 

That future was gone. 

Wong stumbled back to his chair and brought up his shaking hands to his mouth, a low and painful moan escaping. “My Stephen?” he gasped, “He was going to have a baby? And I…didn’t even try to save him?” The sobs came them, wracking his body, leaving him gasping. 

“I’m so sorry, Karl! I never deserved either of you! And now I lost part of my family,” cried Wong in a terribly broken voice. He looked at Mordo with shimmering eyes, “Or all of it, if I lost you too.”

Karl couldn’t stand to see his alpha cry any longer and he marched over to him and let Wong wrap his arms around Karl’s waist, Karl shushing his sobs and giving words of comfort as he cradled the back of his alpha’s head. “No, love, you haven’t lost me.” 

Hours later they had settled into their despair and Wong made tea for the two of them and they ended up lying in bed curled around each other, surrounded by Stephen’s scent. He hadn’t been far enough along to gain that sweet smell of a bred omega. Now he never would. 

But Karl refused to give up. “We will find out what happened,” he said taking his alpha’s hand. “And we will see what can be done. Stephen once turned back time and saved you, after all.”

“You’d break the space-time continuum?”

“I’d shatter the whole thing for him,” said Karl, voice full of resolve. 

“Good, me too,” said Wong, holding Karl closer against him. 

They didn’t get very good sleep that night, so used to it being the three of them. But they were determined. They weren’t letting go of Stephen without a fight.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to throw me prompt send a message to Iwasthesouthernpansy on Tumblr. Make sure it's something I can tackle in 1000 words or less though ha.


End file.
